rap_battle_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Swoldow EVGRB
Swoldow EVGRB is an American rapper, writer, voice actor, musician, editor, and lord of all unfunny jokes. He joined the community in mid 2016. He runs the series Epic Video Game Rap Battles, and has also helped write many other series' in his free time. He drums in a band and is also currently working on an album. EVGRB List of Battles: Season 1: * Corporal Pig vs Midbus * Bowser vs Eggman * Ludwig von Koopa vs Zavok the Zeti * Master Hand vs Polygon Man * Metal Sonic vs Bass * Crash Bandicoot vs Sonic the Hedgehog Season 2 (TBD): * Bowser vs Eggman 2 * Gengar vs King Boo * Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu vs Silver Bonus Battles: * Cappy vs Huey * Alpharad vs videogamedunkey * Dr. Kawashima vs Baldi * DON BONGO vs JESUS CHRIST * Wolf vs Ridley * Monokuma vs Mr. Grizz * Chairman Rose vs Lucks (Releasing as next battle) Holiday Specials: * Ice Man vs Polar Knight (Christmas 2016) * The Undertale Fandom vs The FNAF Fandom (April Fools 2017) * Mimikyu vs Giygas (Halloween 2017) * Ice Man vs Polar Knight 2 (Christmas 2017) * JT Machinima vs Rocket Gaming (April Fools 2017) * Splatoon 2 vs Super Danganronpa 2 (Scrapped April Fools 2017) * Korekiyo Shinguji vs Fran Bow (Halloween 2018) * The Ultimate Video Game Rap Battle Remake (April Fools 2019) Rapping Appearances in Other series: * StampyLongNose vs ExplodingTNT by Declan - DanTDM * Stare Dad vs Asian Father by Dani - Asian Father * Gligar vs Skorupi by Psytube - Skorupi and Drapion * Freddy Krueger vs A Pair of Socks by King Mewtwo - Sock #1 * Jason Voorhees vs A Pair of Gloves by Fynn - Glove #1 * Ice Wizard vs Electro Wizard by Daniel the Rapper - Ice Wizard * Gen 6 Grass Ghosts vs Gen 7 Grass Ghosts by Psytube - Dhelmise * Dry Bowser vs King Boo by Henry Jones - King Boo * Nero vs Tsar Nicholas II by Honeycombs96 - Nero * Kamren vs Swoldow by F00PZ - Himself * Kamren vs Swoldow II by Kamren - Himself * Activision Blizzard vs EA by Diogo - Valve * Hypno vs Drifblim by Psytube - Drifblim * Waluigi vs Piranha Plant by Psytube - Piranha Plant * Mimikyu vs Banette by Psytube - Mimikyu * Poochee and Pansy vs Baldi by GamingPlush64 - Baldi * Anti-Vaxxers vs Furries by Michael - Rule 34 Artists and E-Girls * Victreebel vs Piranha Plant by Psytube - Victreebel * The Pokebear Royale by Raichous - Teddiursa * Kahoot vs Quizlet by Michael - Kahoot * Dustin vs Jacob by FRB - Himself * $uicideboy$ vs Momo by Dani - Ruby da Cherry * Tomura Shigaraki vs SCP-049 by Kamren - Tomura * Mumkey Jones vs Filthy Frank by ColeDaCole - Filthy Frank * Dani vs Swoldow by FRB - Himself * Zeta Halberd vs The Master by underscores - The Master * Bowser and Bowser Jr. vs Lancer and King Spade by Michael - Bowser Jr. * Daniel J D'Arby vs King Dice by Kamren - King Dice * Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu vs Tekashi 6ix9ine by Dani - Fuyuhiko * Bernie Sanders vs Papyrus by Dani - Papyrus Category:Members